Une vie de chien
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Sirius en a marre que Molly teste la solidité de ses tympans en gueulant comme le Spectre de la Mort. Il en a aussi assez qu’elle mette à rude épreuve sa patience et se casse pour une journée du Square Grimmauld !


**OS** commencé par la **fée** et terminée par l'**elfe**. Un petit délire sur Sirius, en gros, il y a même une scène qui risque d'en traumatiser certains. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une vie de chien **

Généralement, au 12, Square Grimmauld, il fait calme, le matin.

Mais depuis un certain temps, la voix de Molly retentissait au moins jusque de l'autre côté de la Tamise.  
Il fut vite de notoriété publique que Molly adorait engueuler Sirius qui ne semblait pas tirer profit d'être le maître de maison. Apparemment, c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient jeunes : quand elle l'avait baby-sitter, elle passait son temps à lui hurler dessus, à Poudlard, elle était en 7eme quand il était en 1ere, et, préfète de surcroît, elle lui détruisait les nerfs auditifs à chaque bêtise (et on sait tous à quel point il y était disposé, à faire des bêtises !) Et là, encore, alors que l'Ordre du Phénix s'était reconstitué, elle trouvait encore de quoi aboyer plus fort que lui quand il prenait l'apparence d'un chien. Probablement n'avait-elle pas digéré qu'il laisse le trio (ces pauvres petits nenfants siiiii innocents !) assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais chaque matin, au petit déjeuner, la sérénité régnait jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque, dise bonjour à tout le monde avec un sourire, embrasse Ron parce qu'elle est fière de sa nomination de préfet ( elle l'étrangle à l'occasion, ce qui fait qu'il a besoin d'environ 10 minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale), et ensuite, elle avait toujours un motif pour taxer Sirius d'irresponsable:

"La salle de bain n'a plus été nettoyée depuis l'invention de l'écriture !"

"Il y a des rats dans ma chambre !"

"C'est quoi cette horreur que tu nous as préparée hier soir, la viande avait l'air périmée?"

"Ne bois donc pas tout ce Whisky devant les enfants, quel exemple leur donne-tu ?!"

"Et la revue porno que j'ai retrouvée dans les toilettes ? Je suis sûre que Harry et Ron l'ont lue !"

Bref, les nerfs de Sirius en subissaient plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient en supporter et ça dégénérait en bagarre verbale à tous les coups.

Ce matin-là était le pire de tous, plus personne n'osait parler et Fred et Georges eurent même l'envie d'aller étudier leurs manuels à l'avance, une mauvaise ambiance menaçait de persister durant la matinée entière…Sirius resta dans la cuisine à débarrasser la table, ensuite, il se retira dans le jardin pour méditer.

-N'ai marre de cette harpie qui me siphonne les tympans en hurlant comme le Spectre de la Mort !

Sirius avait toujours été un grand adolescent. Il n'avait plus piqué de crise depuis le jour où il avait fui chez James à 16 ans, mais ce jour-là, il avait tellement envie de décompresser qu'il décida de se tirer de la baraque pour une journée.  
Il valait mieux que personne ne le reconnaisse (il était toujours recherché), pas de problème, il se métamorphosa vite fait en gros chien noir et sauta par-dessus le mur du jardin. Il se retrouva alors dans les rues de Londres.

Master Patmol trottina sur le trottoir pendant quelques minutes. Curieusement, quand il devenait un chien, sa vision du monde changeait, il éprouvait des sensations qu'il ne pouvait plus expliquer une fois redevenu humain : Pourquoi mordre les fesses des facteurs était-il si amusant ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de courir après le camion des éboueurs en aboyant bêtement? Pourquoi Pattenrond m'apparaît-il soudain comme un gros, gras et juteux gigot orange? Pourquoi ça me fait plaisir quand Harry me gratte derrière les oreilles ? Pourquoi il a fallu que j'arrose le parterre devant chez moi pour marquer mon territoire? Pourquoi ai-je la furieuse envie de mettre mes pattes autour de la jambe de Remus et…hum…Pourquoi ce vieil os pourri et cette poubelle puante ont-ils l'air si délicieux ?  
Mais Master Patmol trouva bien mieux qu'un vieil os ou une poubelle pour se régaler : sur la terrasse d'un café, une vieille dame s'apprêtait à déguster un chou à la crème qui avait l'air si savoureux, si savoureux…Master Patmol s'élança au grand galop, et alors que la dame portait le chou à ses lèvres, le grand chien bondit et happa la pâtisserie au passage. La pauvre vieille dame s'était évanouie alors que Patmol engloutissait le chou sous l'œil subjugué des passants.

La promenade continua, Master Patmol rencontra deux enfants sur son chemin, un garçon et une fille.

-T'as vu le chien ? fit le gamin en enfonçant son index dans sa narine gauche.

-Toutou, gentil toutou !appela la fillette.

"Non, mais", pensa Patmol," Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un « gentil chien-chien » !"

-Il est grand !dit le morveux.

-C'est comme un petit cheval !dit la morveuse.

"Est-ce que j'ai une tête de canasson?" grommela Patmol, mais la morveuse avait déjà grimpé sur son dos avec l'aide de son frère, et criait « Hue dada ! »

Mais ils se foutent de ma gueule, ces mioches ! s'indigna-t-il avant de se mettre à courir. La petite perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Elle se mit à pleurer et il s'arrêta.

"Merde,je l'ai blessée !"

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh, Suzette, ne pleure pas !

-J'ai bobo, je saigne, beuheuheuheu….

-C'est rien, maman te mettra du mercurochrome !

Patmol s'approcha et prit un air attristé. Le petit garçon lui lança un regard de haine et lui jeta un caillou.

-Vas-t'en, méchant chien ! Vas-t'en!

"Ah, c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?"

Il se mit à grogner et à aboyer. Les enfants prirent peu et détalèrent comme des lapins, la petite fille toujours sanglotant.

"Ça leur apprendra !"

Master Patmol repris sa route, dans l'ensemble, la journée était plutôt positive, en tout cas, ces gamins étaient moins énervants que Molly.

"C'est la pire enquiquineuse de toute ma chienne de vie ! Ah, ce que je voudrait lui arracher les nerfs pour faire des nœuds avec !"

Master Patmol fit le tour du parc municipal et aperçut pas mal de remous dans un buisson,et des chuchotements,des soupirs…suivis de cris de volupté !

"Ça me rappelle James et Lily!" Ricana-t-il avant de se cogner contre un berger allemand obèse.

-Grrrrrr! fit le gros chien.

-Tu veux ma photo animée, face de chat ?

Le gros toutou ne semblait guère très bavard, mais de toute évidence, il avait saisi l'insulte (en langage chien, bien sûr!), un combat de domination se préparait…

Master Patmol se rappela qu'il n'était pas 100% canin, il se décida d'utiliser les coups qu'il avait lus dans un livre. Mentalement, il s'imagina s'attachant un bandeau avec le dessin du ying-yang dessus, enfilant un kimono et s'apprêta au combat. L'autre chien parut plus qu'étonné de son accoutrement. « Tu va voir ! » Patmol lui balança trois mawachigueri (coup de pied circulaire, bande d'ignares !) et l'autre chien partit en pleurnichant…

-Kaï, kaï, kaï !

Master Patmol bougea son équipement de judo mental puis s'en fut mettre sa truffe dans les buissons (la revue porno, c'était à lui !) Il tomba sur un couple en pleine action ! La fille s'écria :

- Chien !

Son petit ami (enfin, ils ne sortent peut-être pas ensemble ?) se fâcha :

-Je m'appelle Arnold ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

Il se leva furax et partit, la fille se mit à pleurer. Master Patmol adorait détruire les couples !

Mais tout cela lui avait donné envie d'imiter les jeunes gens,il décida de se trouver une belle chienne (1)

Il trottina aussi calmement que ces hormones le lui permettent et parcourut le parc et la, il la vit ! La chienne de ses rêves !  
C'était un labrador femelle.  
Master Patmol lui renifle l'arrière–train. Elle était prête. Mais c'était sans compter sur son maître, un homme à la bedaine impressionnante.

"Hé, gros tas, tu ne connais pas le mot « Régime » ?" Songea Master Patmol.

-Y a un bâtard qui veut faire de vilaine chose avec ma Betsy?

Le maître se mit à courir. Master Patmol se met à rire : sa bedaine semblait suivre la marche !  
Mais Master Patmol ne vit pas les choses de la même manière que le proprio de son coup du jour !

"Si je ne peux pas me taper une femme, je me ferais une chienne !"

Il se mit à courser l'homme. Il le poursuivit jusque la pièce d'eau qui se trouvait au centre du parc, fit en sorte que la femelle tourne autour de son maître. Ce dernier s'emberlificota dans la laisse et tomba dans la pièce d'eau. Il en sortit trempé, un canard sur le crâne, et observa d'un air mauvais ce grand chien noir faire des choses bizarres avec sa Betsy !

Master Patmol, une fois son forfait accompli, se tira sans demander son reste. Ses hormones étaient en paix ! Et ses bourses plus légères !  
Il continua son chemin. La faim se fit sentir ! Il décida d'utiliser ses talents de comédiens. Il repéra une jeune femme en train de manger une pizza sur un banc. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit les yeux doux. C'étaient les yeux d'un chien qui donnait l'impression qu'on lui mangeait sa part ! La demoiselle commença par ne pas le regarder. Alors il poussa des petits cris de chien mourrant de faim. Elle daigna lui accorder un regard. Ensuite, il décida d'utiliser la super technique des-yeux-de-cocker-qui-pleurent-tout-seul. La miss craqua et lui fila sa pizza. Master Patmol fut content de se remplir l'estomac !

Il continua de se balader dans les rues de Londres, quand il vit un petit voyou piquer le sac d'une petite vieille. Elle se mit à brailler : « mooon sac, moooon sac ! » Master Patmol eut envie de mâchouiller du mollet et décida de courir après le maraud !  
Il le rattrapa et…lui mâchouilla ainsi les mollets (et oui). La petite vieille fut contente de récupérer son sac. Par contre, le voleur, lui, cria au danger.  
Les « gentes dames » arrivèrent et coffre le tire-laine !  
Par contre, le drôle de regard lancé par les hommes en bleu ne dit rien qui vaille à Master Patmol qui s'enfuit.

Il continua sa promenade urbaine. Il observa les voitures et ne regarde pas où il va, il se cogna contre une homme avec un uniforme gris.

-Oh ! Qu'il est gentil, le chien-chien ! Il va venir avec moi !

"Il me veut quoi, ce gonz ?"

Il y a une camionnette : « fourrière » Master Patmol observe le type.

-Allez, viens !

"Courre toujours !"

-Allez viens, toutou, toutou, toutou !

"Crétin, crétin, crétin !"

Master Patmol décida de se tirer ! Mais le type le poursuivit. Il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de courir après les chiens.

-Tu corresponds au signalement des gendarmes !

"Merde ! Au moins, Molly ne m'aurait pas cafté auprès des Aurors !"

Master Patmol secoua la tête, d'où lui venait donc cette pensée saugrenue ?

Il passa près d'une horloge et observa l'heure : 18h00.

"Big chiasse ! C'est moi qui prépare à bouffer ! Si je ne rentre pas, Molly va encore me bouffer à la sauce over piquante !"

Master Patmol sema son poursuivant dans les rues londoniennes et retrouva le square maudit.  
Il rentra dans le jardin et se métamorphosa en humain.

-Sirius ! tu était où ? On a fouillé dix fois la maison et le jardin ! Alors ! J'exige des explications !

"Le Spectre est de retour" soupira Sirius.

-Ne soupire pas ! Tu es allé te promener, tu ne peux pas ! Tu veux retourner à Azkaban ?

Sirius songea qu'au moins, a Azkaban, Molly ne lui torture pas les oreilles.

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Que tu criais comme le Spectre de la Mort, hurla Sirius ! TU ME GONFLES !

Il planta Molly là et s'en fut faire le souper.

-Comment ça que je te gonfle ? J'espère avoir mal compris ! Sans moi, cette maison sera une porcherie !

"Pitié, Morgane, ou se trouve le bouton Off ?"

-Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Et comment tu fais ton poulet, toi ? Avec du curry ? Mais ça ne se mange pas !  
-C'est la recette de James et elle est excellente !  
-On verra bien, et alors, c'était à toi la revue porno ? Et le doxys sont revenu, tu vas t'en débarrasser au moins ?  
Sirius décida de rester silencieux.

***

Le lendemain, comme tout les matins, Molly se remit à vilipender le maître de maison.  
Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde et Molly partit, décontenancée.  
Rémus s'approcha et parla à sirius.

-Waou ? Comment as-tu fait ?  
-Attend, je ne t'entends pas !

Il retira des boules Quiès de ses oreilles.

-Tu disais ? C'est Harry qui m'a conseillé ça, ça fonctionne merveilleusement bien !

* * *

(1) La scène traumatisante arrive. Non, non, ce n'est pas de la zoophilie quand il est sous cette forme, non?


End file.
